1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical fixtures and, in particular, to a high wattage recessed ceiling lighting fixture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A recessed ceiling lighting fixture is a common type of lighting fixture. In this type of fixture, a housing is located recessed within a ceiling. A lightbulb or lamp located within the housing is positioned so that the lowermost point is above, flush with, or extending only slightly below the ceiling. The fixture housing is designed to accommodate a lamp up to a certain rated wattage, the rated wattage depending upon the housing design and the location of the fixture.
Lighting fixtures of this type commonly encounter the problem of excessive heat buildup. While such light fixtures typically include a reflector for directing the majority of the infrared and visible light rays downwardly into the room, nevertheless a considerable amount of heat is transferred upwardly into the recess in which the fixture is mounted. This can subject the wiring of the light fixture to overheating, possibly causing failure of the wiring insulation and resulting in a risk of short circuits and fire. Furthermore, the space above a room ceiling is often filled with thermal insulation to prevent heat loss from the room through the ceiling. Such insulation is frequently formed of flammable material and, therefore, must be kept well away from the recessed lighting fixture to avoid any chance of fire. This clearance space impairs the effectiveness of the insulation.
To avoid the danger of overheating, it has been necessary in many applications that recessed lighting fixture arrangements be limited to use with incandescent lamps of no greater than a predetermined maximum wattage, such as 40 watts output so as to minimize the generated heat to an amount insufficient to produce excessive heat buildup. This, of course, also limits the light output.